falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Travis Swamp People
History Pre-War Staten Island was known during Pre-War times, was known as "the forgotten boro," of New York because it was the last to be developed, really getting its start when the Verrazano-Narrows bridge between the island and Brooklyn was built in 1962. The neighborhood of Travis, located on the western side of the island, was known as the “last frontier”. As late as the 1970s, farms and other vestiges of New York City’s past could still be found in the small, tightly-knit neighborhood. Through the turn of the 21st century, the people of Travis did their best to fight the efforts of corrupt politicians and the contractor companies they were in bed with to stop the rapid development of the neighborhood and preserve the soul of one of New York’s last true unique neighborhoods. Their efforts were only semi-successful, as the entrenched political corruption just proved too much for the effort of the few working and low middle class neighborhood families trying to stop things. More and more single-family homes- many of them historical and over one hundred years old- were knocked down in favor of multi-family townhouse communities. More and more previously protected wetlands were cleared and paved over to make room for more roads and multi-family townhouse communities. With fewer and fewer legal means available to them, longtime residents and their families began resorting to illegal methods. Death threats, property damage, and even organized assaults on newer residents of the neighborhood began taking place. The problems between longtime residents and new arrivals reached its peak in May 2020, when a massive fire broke out in Travis, killing dozens and causing millions of dollars worth of property damage. Though the perpetrator was never discovered, rumor was it that it was started by an angry local who had his property scammed from him by a contractor with connections to the Boro President. The intentionally set blaze had its desired effect, but as an unintended consequence, the neighborhood began suffering economically. People began fearing for their safety and moving out of the area, causing jobs and businesses to leave. Homes were never rebuilt or were left abandoned, inviting elements of crime. The Great War occurred before the neighborhood turned into a complete cesspool, but it was well on its way before nuclear bombs fell from the skies. Post-War The sea level in the area rose because of the nuclear devastation in the area, and as tidal wetlands, most of what was Travis, Staten Island was swallowed up by the Arthur Kill. Only the hardiest, most dedicated, and stubborn survivors were able to make due in the swampy remains of the neighborhood. But, if one thing characterized the older families that lived in the area, they were stubborn and dedicated. As the years went on, the small pockets of survivors were able to establish some sense of normalcy. Their numbers grew and they began carving out a rugged society in the harsh, swampy terrain of their forefathers. The distrust and, in some cases, hatred of outsiders remained, and when the rest of island began becoming repopulated in the Post-War world, conflicts arose. Most of such conflicts were with the Federal Republic of Libeteria, which began colonizing the island at the turn of the 23rd century. Generally speaking, the interactions between the two groups were fairly peaceful, and usually consisted of the Travis Swamp People confronting and sending away explorers that crossed into their territory, but in more than one occasion, the two sides have come to blows with each other. In 2253, a small fleet of Jager Pirate tugs and barges sailed up the Arthur Kill from the Raritan and landed in Travis Swamp People territory. The pirates either killed and captured hundreds of members of the community, dealing a particularly heavy blow to the Deckers, who generally lived on the edges and outskirts of Travis Swamp People territory. Raids have softened the xenophobia of the Swamp People, particularly the Deckers and families affiliated with them, but the Swamp People are still very wary of outsiders Membership In order to be a part of the Swamp People of Travis, one must be born into a clan. Hundreds of years of interbreeding between a relativity small gene pool has not degenerated the Swamp People into monstrous creatures, but among many community members, there are surefire signs. While there are multiple families within the Swamp People community, there are two main factions: the Deckers and Carys. The Deckers, generally speaking, are more open to interacting with outsiders, while the Carys are still fiercely isolationist. Since the massive raid by Jager Pirates in 2253, the Deckers have begun tentatively reaching out to the powers of the area- but on their terms. When explorers from Libeteria or traders from Brick City trespass on their lands, they still expel them as the situation dictates. Activities & Interests First and foremost, the Swamp People of Travis are concerned with maintaining the territorial boundaries of their lands. Since Libeteria began colonizing the island, more and more explorers and groups have stumbled into their lands. The Swamp People generally meet force with force. If those that stumble into their territory genuinely seem to be harmless, such as wasteland explorers, they will be peacefully- but firmly- sent away. If those that stumble into their territory seem dangerous, such as soldiers from the Federal Republic of Jager Pirates, they will be met with force. When they are not defending themselves from outsiders, the Swamp People have to defend themselves from Mirelurks, Radigators, and other creatures that live across Staten Island. The Swamp People, over the years, have become expert hunters of Mirelurks. Irradiated creatures that stumble out of the irradiated Shaolin Wastelands are generally much more dangerous. The Swamp People of Travis live off the land, and are expert survivalists. From a young age, members of the community are taught how to hunt wild game, how to identify and forage wild plants, and how to survive in the wild. In addition, they are expert boatsmen and navigators. The western shore of the island was highly swampy before the Great War, and the increased sea level after the bombs fell made the area even wetter and full of more small creeks and rivers. The Swamp People are known for utilizing small, flat-bottomed rowboats to ferry themselves through the creeks and rivers of Staten Island, and across the Arthur Kill and Raritan Bay into nearby New Jersey. Relations The Swamp People of Travis to their best to maintain their isolation. In the years before the Federal Republic began colonizing the island, doing that was easier, but as the island has become more and more populated, staying isolated has been more difficult. Despite their isolation, the Swamp People of Travis are not completely xenophobic and hidden from the world. Sailing across the Arthur Kill into New Jersey, or trekking across Staten Island to other settlements, they trade for goods they cannot readily produce themselves. This sometimes causes them to come into conflict with Jaeger Pirates that prowl the local waterways. Generally speaking, the pirates leave the small rowing boats the Swamp People use alone, but when they notice the boats have valuables, they are targets just like anybody else. Category:Groups Category:New York Category:Tribals